Zutara One-Shot
by DeannaBear
Summary: It started out as a game of truth or dare ended up something else!NO flames please! please bear with me this is my first!


Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON"T OWN THIS RIGHT! or else Zuko and Katara would be an official couple but there not so...anyway here you go my first one-shot

The sky was getting darker by the minute, the gang was sitting around the makeshift campfire.

"Mm….So what do we do now." Aang asked hoping someone knew.

"I don't know." Katara replied

"If Katara doesn't know what to do then were all doomed." Sokka said halfhearted half joking tone.

"Hey sparky you got any ideas?" Toph asked Zuko.

"No?" Zuko replied with a hint of annoyance "Do you" Zuko asked joking a bit.

"Sparky if I knew would I be asking!" Toph said starting to get irritated.

"So…we all have no idea what we want to do." Sokka asked looking around.

"Prettty much." Sokka answered his own question.

"How about we play truth or dare!" Toph asked.

"Yeah!" Sokka and Aang agree.

"We don't know." Zuko and Katara said while looking at each other then back at the group.

"Oh come on it be fun." Toph said gave an evil grin but the gang didn't see because she switched to her puppy dog eyes quickly. "Fine." Katara and Zuko gave in.

"Yes!" Aang, Sokka and Toph yelled in excitement.

"Sooo….Who's first" Aang asked

"The ladies of course you know the saying ladies first!" Sokka said with the you-should-know-that face.

"Okay I'll go first" Toph said "Katara truth or dare" Toph asked Katara.

"Um Truth" Katara replied "Who have you ever been with" Toph asked with an evil grin.

"Let's see Jet, Um…Tim-"Katara tried to finish but Toph interrupted "Who's Tim" Toph asked with an evilest grin I have ever seen. He's Um…He's…Someone I dated before an-" Toph interrupted again

"Well what does he look like, and spare no detail!" Toph said eagerly

"Well He's tall, about my height but a little taller, with black hair blue eyes and the most beautiful smile.

(You could tell Katara was in love the way she talked about him)(I will put the link down below after the one-shot!)."WHAT" Zuko thought he yelled in his head but it came out of his mouth instead.

Everyone turned their head to look at him. "Um…I mean where did you meet him" asked Zuko really did want to know. "Well at an ball-" "Wait…What ball we never went to no ball" Sokka said.

"Well not you guys but us girls did" replied Toph "When did that happen?" Aang asked

"Remember when we got split up me and Toph meet this guy and helped him fight some bandits trying to rob him so he thanked us by letting us stay at his house and then a couple of days later he invited us to a ball" Katara said the boys all replied with an "O".

"So what's his full name?" asked Toph

"Tim Berry" Katara replied dreamily

"That boy" Toph asked angrily

"Your only mad because he kept calling you short stuff" replied Katara

"It's better than your pet name" Toph said which caused Katara to blush.

"What was her pet name or do I want to know" Sokka said with a hint of disgust.

"Sexy Top, Sexy Bottom, Ms. Sexy body , basically anything to do with her body and sexy."

Toph said with disgust. Zuko along with the guys eyes went wide (Zuko and Sokka more though but for different reasons!) "But I have one question sugar queen" Toph asked "Yes" Katara asked

"Whatever happen to him, the last time I think I saw him with you it was at the ball?"

"We broke up because he wanted to get married at the time but I didn't" Katara said sadly.

Sensing Katara sadness Suki spoke up.

"So guys to ruin your little chat" Suki started "But it's getting late and we should head to bed" Suki Finished. A bunch of okay's and yeah's were heard and everyone started making their ways to their tents. Zuko was the last one to start heading to his tent he could not help but fell jealousy that other men had Katara "It's not like I don't have a past and she doesn't even know how I feel" Zuko thought.

But then Zuko finally decide to man up and tell her "what's the most she can do say I don't like you the way you like me" he thought. But that what scared Zuko the most the fact that she could reject him.

So Zuko was at Katara's tent he was about to ask Katara was she awake but the next thing he knew she was standing right in front of him. "Zuko what are you doing in front of my tent" asked Katara in that sweet like honey voice of hers, "I'm was wonder if you like to talk" Zuko said while rubbing the back of his neck "Um…Sure" She said with that beautiful smile that drove Zuko crazy.

So they walked to where the beach was it so beautiful with the water and the moon over it. (Plus there a pic's for that to!) Katara looked beautiful in the moon light Zuko just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her to her lips were sore but held that in for the time being "So…What do you wanted to talk about Zuko" Katara ask politely. "Um…Katara there this thing about me that I need you to know" He said

"Okay, hit me" she replied "Yeah well, ever since I met you and became apart of this team there something I been noticing about you and me" Zuko said "Yes…Continue" she egged him on.

"I noticed we been getting closer and closer and well…"Zuko then stopped

"Well...and well…and well…and well-"he was interrupted by Katara

"ZUKO SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Katara said getting sick of Zuko taking forever to explain himself.

"I like you Katara a lot more than words can say" Zuko finally spit out.

Katara eyes went wide "HE LIKES ME HE REALLY LIKES ME" Katara yelled in her head.

"But I understand if you don't-"before he could finish his sentence Katara lips was on his and the next thing he knew they was having a make out session, But finally they pulled apart for air

"You like me how I like you" Zuko said "Didn't that kiss answer your question for you" She replied with a hint of attitude. Then the next thing Katara knew he was held her in his arms with his lips on her.

They were like that till they felt sleepy so they said theirs last goodbyes and headed theirs separate ways. That is how they found love!

Okay here's the link for the pic's

TIM LOOK

data:image/jpeg;base64,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

Long isn't it!

Next the beach they are at I got two pic's for that!

Pic1

data:image/jpeg;base64,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

Pic2

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTeWbQih4pSBbzdkmZJFfFgme0Xb2vf_uO66Z0CccPLLSmwYJ_MgQ


End file.
